Magic
by sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Twilight/ Bella is left waiting for a date that arrives days late and then leaves her again without explaination, can her magical feelings for her best friend lead her to unimaginable happiness or will it be to something far darker? Rated M for sex/femmeslash and dark themes.


**A/N**; This is an idea I came up with the other day – it is a three part story– but updates will depending on the response I get! Please read and review to let me know what you think.

**Dedication**; To fellow ffn author xDreamlessx…you know why!

**Warnings**; This story contains femmeslash! If you don't like it, back the fuck up and exit! No flames!

**Pairing;** Alice/Bella.

_Magic._

**T**he stars were bright in the velvety blackness of the sky, spread above her like a never-ending carpet of gentle light.

She stood on the deck of the small but lavish yacht, head thrown back, long dark hair tumbling down her slim back to her curved buttocks as she star gazed wistfully. Her brown doe eyes were half closed as she dreamed of her lover. A small sigh escaped her gently pouting lips and she leaned forward over the railing looking into the quietly lapping darkness of the water below. The sound was soothing to her overheated flesh; her mind however was anything but calm. Her lover was late – in fact days late – they had had their first date planned three days ago and yet Alice had not shown. Bella sighed deeply as thoughts of her own stupidity crossed her mind. After all – why did she come here each night hoping that Alice would show? Nothing so far had given her any sign that Alice would come. All the calls she tried to make were met with voice mail. But somehow, Bella knew that Alice would eventually show. She had to believe it, this date had been too important to simply dismiss as a failure. They had been friends for too long.

Bella sighed and leaned down to slip off her stilettos, they were killing here, four inches high they were the highest she could dream of wearing being vertically challenged. Her evening gown of turquoise satin fluttered softly as a sudden breeze lifted the front slit showing all of Bella's slim, shapely legs.

"Nice view." A soft voice said from behind Bella making her jump.

There stood Alice. Her dark eyes unfathomable as a small smirk played around the corners of her generous pale pink lips. Her short black hair was styled into casual disarray, spikes all around the elfin beauty of her face.

Bella stood staring at her, her mouth hanging open slightly. Joy burst like a tidal wave in her heart but pride prevented her from flinging herself as the sexy pixie as she wanted to. Instead she asked; "Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't show. Something came up. Something important and I couldn't call you to let you know. But somehow I hoped that this – between us – was just as important to you as it is to me. When I saw you standing here I knew I was right." Alice said.

She moved closer then, reaching out a hand to trace the curve of Bella's cheek, her hand finally resting against her smooth neck.

Bella's eyes slid shut as a tumult of emotions rushed through her body, desire flooding her being. When she finally opened her eyes, she smiled at the small dark haired girl and whispered; "It is important, isn't it? This 'thing' between us, that's why I'm here waiting for you now, because I need to find out what exactly it is."

Bella slid a hand over Alice's, holding it to her cheek tenderly.

Bella noticed then that Alice was wearing a short black cocktail dress and high heeled silver court shoes, her satiny legs were bare and glistened subtly in the dim light. Bella ached to touch her beautiful skin.

Alice stepped closer then until her lips were a hairsbreadth away from Bella's, their breath intermingling, their eyes interlocked.

"It's magic." Alice whispered before her lips touched Bella's softly.

Her tongue traced the line between Bella's supple, moist lips until her mouth parted to allow Alice full access. That's when the kiss exploded. They clung to each other, tongues tangling wildly, touching, tasting – leaving no secret place unexplored. Bodies intertwined passionately. Gasping they parted, a slow slightly evil smile touching Alice's mouth.

She nodded to the bottle she still held in her hands. Bella hadn't even noticed it until now. It was a bottle of what looked like expensive red wine.

"Shall we?" She asked, leading Bella by the hand into the yacht.

The cabin was unlit, only the dim light from out side showing them the way as they picked their way through the chairs towards the small bar. Alice released Bella's hand long enough to grab two crystal glasses before intertwining their fingers once more and pulling her back up onto the deck. They opened the bottle and poured it into the glasses. Bella grinned as she gazed into Alice's dark eyes, happiness flooding her completely.

Alice passed one glass to Bella and said; "To us and whatever the future may bring."

Bella touched her glass to Alice's and kissed her wonderfully smooth lips as she did so.

"To our future and what _we_ make of it." Bella said as she stepped back.

"Here, here." Alice giggled, nodding her agreement. "To a magical future!"

Alice slid her arms around Bella's neck as she leaned on the railing. She kicked off her shoes then and moaned in pleasure as her toes wriggled free.

"Awful things, aren't they?" She asked.

"But sexy as hell." Bella replied, resting her hands on Alice's slim hips, caressing the flesh that was revealed by a very low cut out back that dipped almost to Alice's buttocks.

"Ooohhhhh, nice!" Bella laughed as she slid her fingers under the edge experimentally.

Alice giggled happily.

"I thought you would like it."

Bella's eyes saddened for a moment, remembering, "Where were you?"

Alice looked sad. "I can't tell you right now – But I promise I will soon. Just trust me okay? Please?"

Bella felt her heart grow heavy with the knowledge that Alice didn't trust her after all this time.

"Alice, just know I am always here for you, whatever it is, we have been friends so long and you know I love you." Bella said softly, now tracing the curve of Alice's lower lip with her finger.

Alice nodded and pushed the feeling of dread in her stomach aside as she lost herself in the sensation of being with the girl she loved more than anything.

"Lets just concentrate on tonight, okay? I want to be with you, now – nothing and no one else must ruin this for us."

Bella nodded and cupped her friends face between her hands, lifting her elfin face for a kiss.

A soft moan escaped Alice as Bella teased and tormented her, stopping just short of oral assault before releasing her to take a huge sip of her wine a small smile playing around the edges of her kiss swollen mouth.

"Oh you asked for it!" Alice said as she pulled Bella into the darkened cabin, Bella shrieked and landed breathlessly against the now closed door. A sigh of pure satisfaction left her lips as Alice ran her hands over her breasts, massaging as she went, their lips met and they kissed passionately, hands everywhere.

Suddenly there was a faint chirping noise and Alice froze as she stared down at her cell phone glowing brightly inthe darkness. Fear was etched all over her pale face.

"Alice what is it?" Bella asked worriedly.

Alice didn't reply, slipping out of the door and taking the call in hushed tones.

She came back a moment later looking shamefaced, "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Bella nodded frostily and pushed herself away from the door, trying not to look at Alice she walked away tears stinging her eyes.

Her heart breaking, Bella watched as Alice got into her car and left, without even finding out if Bella was okay.

So much for their magical night Bella snorted. Slowly she made her way home.

A/N; Sorry! I like cliffies...


End file.
